


Kiss and Plate

by crazycrystal10



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrystal10/pseuds/crazycrystal10
Summary: Prompt - "Why didn't he come and talk to me himself?"*Pregnant, hormonal Felicity Smoak × Loving hubby, Oliver Queen.





	Kiss and Plate

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a rather rushed write up. And I feel as if my writing skills have gone rusty. But the two episodes of this season just made me want to write so mething, anything . So here it is 
> 
> :)

"Why didn't he come and talk to me himself?" She asked, although she wanted to scream it out loud. 

 

Her longtime best friend who had been the witness to every low and high in Felicity's life, didn't even take a moment to reflect upon her question. 

 

“Umm...maybe because you have scared the poor boy to death ? What with you throwing things at him or better yet how his bank balance keeps on decreasing every time he says something wrong ?” Came the acerbic reply. 

 

Still sipping her coffee, Thea just looked at her pointedly. It was a stare meant to make her realise her stupidness. 

 

“Fine, I get it. I've been awful the past few weeks, but you can't blame me. He is the one to blame. I'm carrying his baby, he can duck to avoid the things I throw.”  

 

_ Yes he could, all those fast reflexes should be made useful, she thought with a humph _ . 

 

When a pointed glare was aimed her way again - this time with the promise of harm to her beloved computers, she huffed. Eying the coffee, her tastebuds yearning for a taste, she breathed in and out, in an effort to calm herself.

 

“Fine, I'll call him. Better yet I'll bring him lunch.”

 

*

  
  
  


Waiting for him to come back from his meeting, she tried to come up with an appropriate apology. She truly had been awful to him for the past few weeks. But in her defense the hormones were wrecking her body and causing a roller coaster of emotions, mood swings. And he had been nothing but calm, patient and loving. Even though she had thrown a plate out of his favourite set, aimed right at his head. 

He had simply swept away the broken pieces of the plate and then brought her a bowl of her favourite ice cream. 

 

When she snapped at him for the most ridiculous of the things, he just calmly took it. And he still went out at odd hours to satisfy her very out of the box cravings. 

 

When the door opened and Oliver walked in, his face filled with clear surprise and delight at her unannounced presence in his office,  she was overcome with a wave of love for the wonderful man that her husband was. 

 

Feeling nervous and unexpectedly shy, she clenched and unclenched her hands, she said, “Hi, i brought you lunch.” 

 

Coming to sit by her side on the couch he took her hands in his and bringing them up to his lips, kissed them softly. 

 

_ Her heart ? _ It melted at the utterly sweet gesture. 

 

“You shouldn't have come. I know how much your feet and back hurt.” 

 

Hearing the soft reproach, even as he carefully removed her sandals and placed her feet in his lap to massage them, she felt so guilty at her behaviour.

 

“I'm sorry..for how I behaved the past few days. I don't know what happened...I just everything made me so angry or hurt. And then you turned up late for that stupid dinner and it all just boiled over and ended up in me throwing that plate.” she blabbered and then soon enough her eyes filled with tears. 

 

Wrapping her in his strong, muscled arms he whispered - his voice a soothing balm on her soul, “Hey, hey..it's okay. I know it's been a hard few days with everything, I understand. So what if I have to duck a few plates now and then ?” 

 

Making her look at him he kissed her slowly, softly and sweetly. 

 

“I always knew you were gonna keep me on my toes for the rest of my life. And I love every moment of it with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ❤️
> 
> How was it ? Tell me in the comments and don't forget to press kudos. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome & I accept prompts.


End file.
